


Zaburzenia

by pelle_kb



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/pseuds/pelle_kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>— Czy przejawia pani skłonność do podejmowania ryzyka?</i></p><p>Starbuck wybucha śmiechem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaburzenia

**Zaburzenia**

Kara zaczyna chichotać.

Lee podnosi się nieco i marszczy brwi.

— Co się stało? — pyta. Z całej siły stara się nie uśmiechnąć.

— Pamiętasz, jak się poznaliśmy? Jak przyniosłeś ten wielki bukiet, pochwaliłeś naszą straszną norę i tak dalej? — Kara wciąż strasznie chichocze, a Lee koniecznie chce wiedzieć, co wpadło jej znowu do głowy. Kwatery pilotów są kompletnie puste, wszyscy są na imprezie urodzinowej Skullsa. Lee i Kara też się tam przeszli, ale szybko zrezygnowali i wymknęli się, żeby skorzystać z okazji, skoro reszta jest w trakcie świętowania.

Niesłychana sprawa, ta pusta kajuta. Na wszelki wypadek jednak wystawili buty na zewnątrz, wolą nie mieć żadnej niespodzianki. Po wszystkim Lee położył głowę na jej wciąż wilgotnym brzuchu i zaczął go całować, a Kara chichotała i tak to się zaczęło.

— Nie zapomniałaś — odpowiada Lee, dziwnie wzruszony. Cholera, chyba się starzeje. Jeszcze chwila i zacznie marzyć o własnym domku z ogródkiem. Nie, żeby Kara mu na to pozwoliła. Wciąż próbują oswoić się z myślą, że rozwody ich obojga są właśnie w toku i tydzień, dwa, i będą naprawdę wolnymi ludźmi. Woli nie zapeszać, ale ma nadzieję, że może, tym razem, wreszcie wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie, że zamkną za sobą tamten wybitnie nieudany rozdział i rozpoczną nowy, tylko po to, by zaraz któreś z nich zginęło.

Paraliżuje go na samą myśl.

— Oczywiście, że pamiętam, głąbie — oburza się ona. — W każdym razie, wiesz, co wtedy powiedziałeś? — Kara kładzie rękę na jego biodrze, a Lee przechodzi dreszcz.

 _Pamięta każde słowo._

— Nie, powiedz. — Uśmiecha się do niej zachęcająco.

— „Nigdy nie ukradłem mu dziewczyny”, tak właśnie powiedziałeś. Zabawne, prawda? — mówi w końcu i spogląda na niego.

Lee się krzywi. To wciąż temat, który trochę go boli.

— To trochę co innego — mówi. Wpycha się pomiędzy nią a ścianę, co wywołuje jej głośne protesty. Koja zdecydowanie nie jest przystosowana dla większej ilości osób, z czego przez „większą ilość” należy rozumieć od jednej osoby wzwyż.

— Ohoho, relatywizm moralny? Nie znałam cię z tej strony, Lee. To bardzo brzydka sprawa u kogoś, kto jest CAG-iem, wiesz? — odpowiada Kara, gdy udaje im się w końcu zmieścić jakoś na łóżku.

— CAG ma dzisiaj wolne — mówi Lee, uśmiecha się i dotyka jej twarzy. Widzi, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale jednak nie do końca, gdyż w jej oczach coś na kształt najbardziej skrytego przerażenia. Zdążył zauważyć, że Kara ma takie reakcje, szczególnie w momencie, gdy podejmują jakąś trudną decyzję ( _— Rozwód? Zwariowałeś, Lee? Myślałam, że już o tym rozmawialiśmy._ ) albo dociera do niej, że za bardzo się do kogoś zbliżyła ( _— Nie wolno ci zginąć, pamiętaj._ ). Chciałby ją zapewnić, że nie zginie, że zostanie z nią i może będą mieli nawet to obrzydliwy, zdarzające się tylko w bajkach ( _ale nie tych, które opowiada się teraz dzieciom; w tych jest ziemia, trawa i dzikie zwierzęta, melancholia i tęsknota za tym, co było i nie wróci_ ) szczęśliwe zakończenie. Wie jednak, że są rzeczy, których się nie mówi, bo przecież nie mają gwarancji, że wrócą z każdego patrolu.

Nawet standardowy CAP może okazać się zabójczy.

— Hej — przerywa ciszę Lee, gdy dostrzega w jej oczach zwątpienie. — Mów do mnie — dodaje.

Wyraz jej twarzy natychmiast się zmienia. Kara uśmiecha się i udaje, że nic wielkiego się nie stało. Mimo to Lee jest zmartwiony.

— Mówiłam ci kiedyś, jak w pierwszą rocznicę śmierci Zaka na Galacticę przyjechał taki straszny konował? Wysłało go dowództwo, żeby sprawdzić czy wszyscy znajdujący się na pokładzie są wciąż w stanie nosić mundur. Zabawne, nie?

— Kara...

— Nie, poczekaj, dalej będzie lepiej. Twój ojciec chciał rozpędzić go na cztery wiatry, ale doktorek miał ważnego tatusia na Piconie, więc musiał zostać. Komandor w ogóle z nim nie rozmawiał i przez kilka tygodni unikał go jak tylko mógł. Tigh musiał świecić oczami i udawać, że twój ojciec jest niedysponowany albo coś. Ale miałam wtedy ubaw. Żałuję tylko, że nie mogłam podsłuchać którejś z rozmów Tigha, ale bogowie mi świadkiem, że próbowałam...

Lee marszczy brwi.

— Nie wkręcasz mi? — pyta.

— Nie, słuchaj!

*

 _— Czy przejawia pani skłonność do podejmowania ryzyka?_

 _Starbuck wybucha śmiechem._

*

Kara zginie.

Wróci, ale nie będzie już taka sama jak przedtem.

— To nie ma znaczenia — powie Lee, gdy będą stali na tym wypełnionym zdjęciami korytarzu, gdzie Kara będzie wpatrywać się w puste miejsce po swoim własnym. Kiedy wróciła, uznali ją za Cylona, wszyscy myśleli, że kłamie, wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Lee, i może Sama, ze względu na stare, dobre czasy.

— Ważne, że jesteśmy tutaj, ty i ja — doda. Położy rękę na twarzy Kary i sprawi, że prawie pęknie jej serce, gdy przypomni sobie, ile musiał przez nią przecierpieć. W tym momencie będą sobie w pewnym sensie obcy, ale równocześnie bliżsi niż kiedykolwiek. Nic tak nie wpływa dobrze na relacje jak śmierć jednego z zainteresowanych. Jego spojrzenie ją zrani, będzie zdecydowanie zbyt podobne do tego, które jej rzucił, gdy siedzieli w milczeniu pod skrzydłem vipera. Miała wtedy wrażenie, że zrobiłby dla niej wszystko, a nie było to uczucie, do którego Kara Thrace przywykła. Minęło wiele lat od śmierci Zaka i trochę się zmieniło, ale pewne rzeczy pozostały te same. Lee uśmiechnie się po raz ostatni, powie jej „do zobaczenia”, a następnie włoży marynarkę i wreszcie zostawi ją w spokoju.

Kiedy pójdzie, Kara wreszcie pogodzi się z sobą.

*

 _— Rozpoznaję u pani pograniczne zaburzenie osobowości._

 _Starbuck wydaje się znudzona._

 _— To co, będę żyć?_

 _Psycholog rzuca jej niezbyt przyjazne spojrzenie. Ostatnie tygodnie były dla niego niewątpliwie trudniejsze niż dla Kary, którą może i konował drażnił, ale zdarzało się, że dostarczał też rozrywki. Trwa akurat turniej triady i większość wieczorów piloci spędzają na grze w karty. Helo prowadzi bardzo szczegółową tabelę wyników i wyznacza rozgrywki na każdy następny dzień, mówiąc, która grupa przegrała, kto wyleciał za oszustwo i tak dalej. Kara uwielbia mu dokuczać i zaglądać w te wszystkie notatki, ale on pilnuje, żeby czegoś tam nie dopisała._

 _— Daj spokój, Helo. Kto jak kto, ale ja naprawdę nie potrzebuję oszukiwać przy kartach._

 _— Zasady to zasady. — Upiera się Karl i wyrywa jej notes i długopis. Zaczyna coś tam bazgrać, a Starbuck przygląda się temu i przez jakieś trzy minuty nic nie komentuje._

 _— Helo, co znaczy „pograniczne zaburzenie osobowości”? — pyta, ziewając. Cholera, ten nocny CAP i kolejna runda turnieju mocno dały jej się we znaki._

 _— Doktorek wreszcie cię zdiagnozował? Wow, naprawdę podziwiam. Ja bym się nie ośmielił — żartuje, a Starbuck daje mu kuksańca. Starbuck lubi, jak Helo się uśmiecha, ale w tym momencie wolałaby poznać jakąś odpowiedź._

 _— Nie żartuj, tylko powiedz, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi._

 _Helo udaje, że poważnieje._

 _— Myślę, że to znaczy, że jesteś na granicy obłąkania._

 _Kara teatralnie przewraca oczami._

 _— Faceci, nigdy nie można na was polegać — rzuca, a następnie wychodzi._

*

— Pograniczne zaburzenie osobowości?

— Prawda? Nieźle mi pojechał.

Tym razem to Lee się śmieje.

— A co się stało z tym całym psychologiem? — pyta.

— A, wysłał swoje raporty, porozmawiał z twoim ojcem, a następnie zmył się stamtąd jak niepyszny. Mam wrażenie, że miał całkiem sporo uwag, zwłaszcza do mnie i Tigha, ale jak wiesz, Staruszek też posiada swoje wpływy. Nie lubi ich używać, chyba, że w grę wchodzi ktoś z jego załogi. — Starbuck szczerzy się do niego, a on dopiero teraz zauważa, że w trakcie całej rozmowy dotykał jej włosów. — Niewiarygodne, nie? Wyobraź sobie, jakby teraz przyleciał tutaj jakiś psycholog i wymyślił sobie, że trzeba sprawdzić, czy wszyscy piloci nadają się do wykonywania swoich zadań. Myślisz, że jest przynajmniej jedna osoba, która przeszłaby taki sprawdzian?

— Hot Dog — mruczy Lee, a później zaczyna całować jej szyję. Jest słona i wciąż wilgotna po tym, co tutaj wcześniej wyprawiali, a on nie może się powstrzymać, by nie dotknąć językiem tego delikatnego zagłębienia u dołu szyi. — Hot Dog by dał radę. Resztę z nas by raczej zawieszono — dodaje, zbyt zajęty, by jakoś bardziej pozbierać myśli.

— Hot Dog? — mówi Kara, zanim wyrywa jej się westchnienie. To Lee dotknął jej wrażliwego miejsca tuż nad prawym biodrem; tego samego, które sprawiało, że albo miała wybuchnąć śmiechem, _cholerne łaskotki_ , albo umrzeć z rozkoszy. Tym razem wygrało to drugie i Kara jęknęła, a następnie wbiła paznokcie w nagie, też wciąż wilgotne plecy Lee. — Hot Dog... tylko udaje... takiego normalnego — odparła. — A teraz przestań gadać i skup się, bo zaraz może ktoś przyjść.

Lee nie trzeba było wiele mówić.

Kiedy jakiś czas później rozlega się pierwsze pukanie, a następnie walenie we drzwi włazu, któremu towarzyszą okrzyki w rodzaju: „Ej, starczy tego seksu, niektórzy mają za dwie godziny patrol!”, Kara właśnie siedzi na Lee i całuje go, jakby wciąż było jej mało. On trzyma ręce na jej biodrach, ale kiedy słyszy krzyki pilotów, mówi Karze, że może powinni wstać i _nie wiem, może na przykład się ubrać?_

— Wytrzymają. A na _Galactice_ jest całe mnóstwo pomieszczeń, w których mogą się przespać.

— I z których my też mogliśmy skorzystać? — Szczerzy się Lee, gdy w końcu Kara wstaje i zaczyna wciągać na siebie spodnie. — Nie blokując innym dostępu do ich własnych łóżek i szafek?

Zza drzwi dobiega stłumiony okrzyk w rodzaju: „Hej, to na pewno Starbuck i Apollo!”. Kara przewraca oczami i zaczyna wkładać bluzkę.

— Daliby sobie siana. Właśnie po to zostawiłam na wejściu do włazu kartkę z napisem „Uprawiamy seks, nie przeszkadzać.”

Lee właśnie wkłada swoje spodnie, ale gdy słyszy wyznanie Kary, prawie się przewraca.

— Co zrobiłaś?!

— Nie zrozumiałeś za pierwszym razem? — Starbuck puszcza do niego oko.

— Bogowie, gdyby Tigh tutaj przyszedł... albo mój ojciec... — Lee wciąż jest pod wrażeniem.

Kara wzrusza ramionami, pije wodę z butelki, a następnie uśmiecha się i spogląda na niego.

— Obaj wiedzą, że jestem osobowością z pogranicza, czy jak to tam szło.

Lee uśmiecha się i kręci głową.

— Jesteś szalona — mówi.

— Wiem — odpowiada Starbuck, odkłada wodę, a następnie zmierza ku drzwiom.

Czas wpuścić żądnych snu i sensacji pilotów.


End file.
